


Meeting you in the botanical gardens

by tired_n_dead



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, may or may not continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_n_dead/pseuds/tired_n_dead
Summary: Hiccup accidentally sprays Jack with fertilizer, then asks him to take his shirt off so he can try and save it. Some slightly flirty banter ensues. Currently a one shot, may or may not continue.





	Meeting you in the botanical gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just in case you didn't see in the description, there was originally gonna be more to this, but right now it's just a one shot. It's also posted on fanfiction.net, under the username blehy. I just wanted to post something on here. I may or may not try and continue it if it's somewhat popular.

Jack felt himself start to sigh, basking in the chilled autumn wind. He had always loved the feel cold weather gave him, hence his best (and currently, only truly close friend) Jamie proclaiming him 'Jack Frost', instead of Jack Overland. Rather than trying to get Jamie to stop, which anyone with half a brain would know is a fruitless cause, Jack had dyed his hair a white so white at times it could almost seem sliver. Jamie's freckled face had been priceless when he had entered the lecture hall that day. Jack's sigh very quickly turned into a laugh as he thought of that memory. His hand went to his tattered grey scarf, mindlessly tugging is up so it covered a bit more of his face. He shoved the hand back into the pocket of his worn out, dark blue duffle coat, just as the light changed. College was rough on the mind and rougher on the wallet. Jack crossed the street hurriedly, wanting to get to the botanical garden quickly. Jamie's birthday was coming up, and he was a sucker for plants, so that was what he was getting. Jack checked his wallet again. Well, he was getting a small plant.

He entered the greenhouse, quickly getting hot in the warmed air. Jack took off his scarf and coat, hanging them on a lonely coat rack near the door. The removal of his coat revealed plain, close fitting black v neck, with long sleeves. He pushed them up, regretting wearing long sleeves. There were plants everywhere. Jack could hardly take a step without a leaf or some sort of tendril brushing his back or arm. It smelled like the rain forest, or what he imagined the rain forest to smell like. The plants at the front were all huge, so he started to make his way to the back of the green house to see if there were smaller plants. He didn't really know all that much about plants, except that they were mostly green. He came upon a small one in a plain grey pot. He was fairly sure that it was a succulent, but then again, he could be wrong. Upon closer inspection of the price tag, (which thankfully had a price he was okay with) he was told the plant was a jade plant. Gently picking up the little plant, he looked around for the way he came.

He was lost.

Jack started to look around more frantically, suddenly realizing his wallet and his phone were in his coat, which he had left near the entrance which was who knows where. He clutched the plant to his chest, refusing to let nerves take over. He took a deep breath, telling himself to calm down.

"Hello? Is someo-AH! "He started but he was cut off by a spray of some sort of what he assumed to be fertilizer, right on his neck. "Oh, lovely…" He looked up at the person who had sprayed him. He had way more than twice as many freckles as Jamie, and hair that could not decide whether it was brown or red. His face was framed by his chunky glasses, making his green eyes seem even bigger than they appeared to be. Despite the warm air of the green house, he was wearing a green sweater. He had a pair of gardening gloves on, showing Jack he worked at the gardens. As the person hurriedly put down the hose he was holding, Jack noticed he had several small braids in his hair.

"Oh my gods are you okay I am so sorry I didn't realize there was a customer in here- "He stopped abruptly, looking at Jack's shirt, which was quickly on its way to being ruined. "Oh shit-I mean shoot-I'm really sorry, here come with me- "His green eyes went to Jack's hands, and he grabbed one by the wrist and started to tug him after him.

"Wait a sec, where are you taking me- "Jack started, but the green-eyed male cut him off.

"We need to get the fertilizer out, if we don't soon it'll stain really bad. Trust me, I learned that the hard way after working here for a good three years, man. I'm Hiccup by the way." Hiccup was inhumanly sure of his steps in the crowded green house. Jack was amazed by this flurry of a man leading through this impossible maze as if it were nothing to him. He tugged on the gloved hand guiding him.

"Wa-slow don, man! Its fine this shirt's an old one any way…" His word trailed off and the turned yet another corner, coming into what looked like a mashup between a workshop and some sort of plant clinic. There were all sorts of drawings pinned to the walls, and there was an even messier assortment of plants in between all of the drawings. In the corner, there was a sink, which Hiccup promptly dragged Jack to. "Whoa..."

"Hey, um, I don't know your name…"

"It's Jack." He stated mindlessly. Next to the sink, to the left of it, was a table. On the table there were a lot of plants in various stages of health. Against the wall adjacent to the wall with the plant table on it, there was another table, this one covered in papers and what looked like small inventions. There was a stool at both tables. He slowly turned around and looked at the cluttered corner office. "Wow…"

"Jack?" Hiccup asked, turning on the sink.

"Hmm?" Jack wasn't really paying proper attention, far to entranced by the little hidden work shop.

"I need you to take your shirt off." Hiccup stated matter-of-factly.

Jack stared for a moment, before regaining his snarky demeanor. "My, so forward, Hiccup. I may even blush." He put the jade plant down on one of the tables and reached for the hem of his shirt. "You did say it was Hiccup, right?" Jack thought it was a very interesting name.

"Yeah, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. The third. And please, if I was being forward with you, you would know. Now, I'm not sure how much time your shirt has left, but I will do all I can." He slipped into witty banter with Jack very easily. Jack handed him his shirt, somewhat embarrassed to be shirtless in front of someone he just met. Especially a rather cute someone. Thankfully, Hiccup had turned away. He tossed shirt at him. It had the gardens logo on it, and the rest was stiff white cotton. He slipped it on.

"Why thank you. Tell me, do you think my precious shirt will make it? I would hate to see it go. All the memories, you know."

"Well, I believe we have a good chance. However, it would be unprofessional if I did not prepare you for the worst, there's a small chance we might lose it." Hiccup was grinning, and he paused to glance at Jack and push up his glasses with the back of his wrist, before going back to scrubbing.

"Oh, heavens no! Is there anything I can do? Money is no concern, I'll do anything!" Jack faked swooning, collapsing on one of the stools. Then he straightened up. "Actually, scratch that, money's a huge concern, I'm in college." He chuckled lightly, looking over to Hiccup to catch his reaction. He had looked over just in time. Hiccup was laughing. His hair was messy, his braids were coming undone, and there were dirt smudges on his face and all over his clothes. His laugh sound like something between a snigger and some sort of giggle. Jack suddenly realized he thought that he had never seen someone look so beautiful.

He realized he might be leaving with more than a jade plant.


End file.
